NGW Fully Loaded
Fully Loaded is a CAW wrestling event produced by New Gen Wrestling. Fully Loaded is the first NGW CPV of each season aired. Fully Loaded often features rematches from SuperBrawl or matches based on events that took place at SuperBrawl. =Dates & Venues= =Fully Loaded 2005= This CPV aired on July 30 from the United Center and was co-commentated by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. The official theme song was "You'll Never Catch Me" by Steve Harwell. This CPV was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Dixie Clemets]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Holly Marie Combs']] ::Dixie pinned Holly after the Dixie Cutter :*Fatal 4-Way match:[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'The Prince of Persia]] defeated Carl Brutananadilewski, Courtney Cate and Tommy Vercetti to retain the NGW Hardcore Championship' ::*Prince pinned Courtney after the Persian Hammer. ::*Vercetti pinned Prince under 24/7 rules to win the title after the match. :*'The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) defeated The Turks (Reno & Rude) to win the NGW Tag Team championships' ::*Eminem pinned Rude after the Ghetto Buster. :*Final Destination match: Cloud Strife defeated Sephiroth ::*Cloud drove Sephiroth thru the floor with the Tombstone piledriver. :*'The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee Simpson & Jessica Simpson) defeated Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino to win the Womens Tag team championships' ::*Ashlee pinned Usagi after the Lip-Sync Assault. ::*Ashlee & Jessica attacked the Usagi, Makoto & the referee after the match. :*Roadkill match: [New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] defeated Lindsey Lohan to retain the Rumble Roses championship' ::*Ami dropkicked Lindsey in front of a moving car to win :*Triple Threat match: [New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] defeated Britney Spears and Kelly Osbourne'. ::*Tufa pinned Kelly with a sunset flip. ::*This is the first round of a best of 3 series. Winner becomes #1 contender for the womens championship. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Jet Li]] defeated Squall Leonheart to retain the World championship' ::*Jet Li pinned Squall after the Rise of Honor. Interesting Facts *'WWE Wrestlemania XIX' was used for the Final Destination match & the Roadkill match. *'Jill Valentine' had an argument with Fredrick James Francis and walked off the broadcast table. =Fully Loaded 2006= This CPV aired on July 29 from the BankAtlantic Center. The official theme song "Enjoy The Silence" by Lacuna Coil. This CPV was sponsored by Miami Vice the movie. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] defeated Morgan Webb to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Tifa pinned Morgan after the Final Heaven. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Sailor Moon]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Jessica Simpson']] ::*Usagi pinned Jessica after the Moondriver. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Rinoa Heartilly]] defeated James Bond to retain the Money in the Bank' ::*Rinoa pinned Bond after the Fallen Angel. :*'The Orange Protection Agency (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) defeated The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) to retain the NGW Tag Team Championships' ::*Courtney pinned Eminem after a short-arm clothesline. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lindsey Lohan]] defeated Aerith Gainsborough to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Lindsey pinned Aerith after the Freaky Bulldog. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Sephiroth]] defeated Samuel L. Jackson to retain the International championship' ::*Sephiroth pinned Jackson after the Genova Chokeslam. ::*Fredrick James Francis restarted the match after Shaft kicked out before the third count. :::*'Samuel L. Jackson defeated Sephiroth to win the International Championship' ::::*Jackson pinned Sephiroth after the Pimp-Bomb. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] defeated Ashlee Simpson by disqualification to retain the Womens Championship' ::*Ashlee was disqualified after Avril Lavigne attacked Ami. :*Tables match: [New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Duke Nukem]] defeated Tommy Vercetti to win the World Championship' ::*Nukem Powerbombed Vercetti through the table after he was attacked by Simon Orangefish. =Fully Loaded 2007= This CPV aired on October 27 from the U.S Airways Center. The official theme song was "There And Back Again" by Chris Daughtry Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Danica Patrick]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|April O'Neil']] ::*Danica pinned April with a roll-up using the ropes for leverage. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Dark Prince]] defeated Marcus Fenix to retain the Million Dollar Championship' ::*The Prince pinned Fenix with the Persian Hammer. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Minako Aino]] won the 10-Woman Battle Royal' ::*Minako eliminated Usagi Tsukino last to become #1 contender for the Womens Championship ::*Yuna confronted Minako after the match. ::*This is the last NGW CPV to show Minako in her "biker girl" persona. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Duke Nukem]] & Brock Samson defeated The Turks (Reno & Rude) to win the NGW Tag Team Championships' ::*Brock pinned Rude after the Brock-Five''. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] & Sailor Mercury defeated The Simpson sisters (Ashlee Simpson & Jessica Simpson)to win the Women's Tag Team championships' ::*Ami made Ashlee submit to the Execution. ::*Tifa & Ami made their peace with each other and gave themselves the team name T.X.A. :*Triple Threat match: "Mystery Man" defeated Sephiroth© and James Bond to win the World Championship' ::*The mystery man only appeared in the last two minutes of the match. He pinned Sephiroth after the F-Five. He revealed himself as Brock Lesnar. 10-Woman Battle Royale Results